LA CENICIENTA
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: HxH "Eres una bella luciérnaga como tu nombre, recuerda que es en la oscuridad cuando más brillas". Un cuento clásico hecho al puro estilo de Sailor Moon para el grupo Constelación Estelar.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es una adaptación del cuento de La Cenicienta de Charles Perrault.

* * *

 **LA CENICIENTA**

* * *

Érase una vez una hermosa niña de cabellos tan negros como el ébano y los ojos del color de la amatista más brillante. La blancura de su piel podría ser comparable a las cumbres nevadas de las montañas que fondeaban la ciudad que la vio nacer y sus mejillas con dos amapolas en primavera.

Su padre, un prominente comerciante había enviudado apenas un año antes de que la pequeña cumpliera los diez años. Hotaru, como tiernamente la habían llamado había quedado huérfana de madre. Con la familia fracturada y sumida en la depresión; pronto se encontró viviendo en la ciudad principal, lejos de la villa que tanto le recordaba al pobre hombre a su esposa muerta y lejos de las montañas que anhelaba al verse cada día al espejo.

Dos años habían transcurridos desde la terrible pérdida. El padre de Hotaru viajaba constantemente producto de su profesión, dejando a la niña al cuidado de nanas y sirvientes que le atendían gracias a su bien administrada fortuna.

Cada mañana, antes de que el sol despuntara, Hotaru corría al cruce que conectaba su casona con el Camino Real en busca de la figura de su padre regresando de alguno de los exóticos países que recorría en su barco mercante.

Finas sedas, calzas bordadas, o tocados de plumas multicolores eran tan sólo algunas de las excentricidades que el padre de Hotaru llevaba siempre para ella. Y aunque apreciaba los obsequios, eso no era lo que la niña deseaba realmente, en el fondo de su corazón no había mejor regalo que la caricia paterna y la promesa de no dejarla sola nunca más.

Como cada alba, la pequeña habría escapado al camino antes mencionado. Los sonidos de los cascos de caballos le habrían hecho agitar el corazón, su amado padre al fin estaría en casa. Sonriente, acomodó lo mejor que pudo su negro cabello y pellizcó sus mejillas para que su papá la encontrase rozagante.

Al fin un carruaje se detuvo al pie de ella, y Hotaru pudo observar una cabecilla extraña mostrarse entre los cortinajes de la ventana. Los cabellos ensortijados y rosados parecían luchar con los inmensos lazos carmesíes que coronaban en dos coletas altas aquellos rulos de tortura.

—Madre, ¿se les permite a las criadas estar sin hacer nada? —preguntó con voz chillona la muchachita que por mucho sería dos o tres años mayor que Hotaru.

De pronto, otra chiquilla asomó medio cuerpo empujando a la primera. De ojos azules como el cielo y peinado ridículo de elaboradas trenzas secundó a la que parecía ser su hermana, a juzgar por la apariencia.

—Parece que es muda, ¡y mira qué pálida!

—¡Basta, niñas!

Una tercera voz emergió potente desde dentro del majestuoso carruaje haciendo temblar de miedo a la pobre Hotaru que no acababa de comprender aquel encuentro. Tal vez se habían equivocado de camino y aquellas personas deseaban dirigirse directamente al Palacio Real que se encontraba a escasas leguas de ahí.

Entonces, los relinchidos de otro caballo con un caballero a cuestas que ella bien conocía hicieron su aparición segundos después.

—¡Padre! —gritó emocionada la niña olvidando a las extrañas mujeres.

—¡Hotaru!

El hombre descendió veloz de la montura abrazando a su pequeña hija con todas sus fuerzas, en aquella ocasión había estado lejos de casa por espacio de varios meses. Teniendo a Hotaru entre sus brazos; la apreció ligeramente más alta y así con el cabello contenido en una preciosa diadema lila casi, pudo jurar que era su difunta esposa la que lo observaba con ojos llorosos.

—No llores mi pequeña, he vuelto y vengo acompañado de unas personas que deseo conozcas.

Hotaru dirigió su mirada azorada de nueva cuenta al carruaje desde el que ya habían descendido las dos chiquillas que viese antes más la mujer de la que sólo había alcanzado a apreciar su recia voz.

—Mi amor, ella es Lady Beryl... mi nueva esposa.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a través del enorme tocado que cubría ligeramente parte de su bello rostro. La pobre Hotaru sintió sus piernas flaquear. "Mi nueva esposa", las palabras de su padre le resultan casi ininteligibles, de qué iba aquello, ¿acaso le había conseguido una madrastra? Antes de que pudiera seguir escarbando en su dolido pecho, su padre continuó con la presentación.

—Y ellas son sus hijas, Rini y Para*.

Las dos niñas iban ataviadas con vestidos idénticos exceptuando el color, siendo que una llevaba el faldón cubierto de holanes de un rosado escandaloso y la otra en un azul imperial, pero no por eso menos feo. Ambas, habían visto a Hotaru con burlona socarronería negándose a siquiera saludar.

—Niñas, ¡saluden ya mismo! —ordenó Lady Beryl con su característico acento aristocrático.

—Pero ¡mamá!… —protestó Rini.

—Pero nada querida, ¡saluda! —dijo la mujer espigada y pelirroja con autoridad.

—Encantadas —bufaron ambas agregando una reverencia torpe que las hizo chocar.

—Endymion, querido, ¿nos vamos ya? —preguntó la madre mientras tomaba del brazo con sutil posesión a su marido.

El hombre complacido ante el gesto de buena voluntad hizo entrar de nueva cuenta a las mujeres al carruaje mientras él se decidía por llevar a su hija a galope.

Los días comenzaron a pasar en compañía de aquellas nuevas personas. Rini y Para no perdían oportunidad de gastarle malas bromas a la pequeña Hotaru siempre bajo el ojo protector de su madre, que alcahueteaba las canalladas de sus hijas y las escondía bastante bien de su esposo.

Hotaru habría querido quejarse, pero apreciaba tan feliz y renovado a su padre al lado de esa estirada mujer que cada que terminaba al pie de su despacho; echaba por tierra sus ansías de ser consolada para guardarse las molestias y llorarlas en la penumbra de su habitación.

Cuánto habría lamentado la pequeña no decirle las maldades de su nueva "familia" cuando sin decir _agua va_ , Endymion habría enfermado extrañamente de gravedad dejando en menos de una semana totalmente huérfana a la desdichada Hotaru.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas para la niña cambiaron radicalmente pasando de ser la hija única del acaudalado Sir Endymion a una moza más de aquel palacete al pie del Camino Real.

A pesar de que Lady Beryl era implacable en sus exigencias y que Hotaru parecía más esclava que sirvienta, eran sus dos hijas: Rini y Para las que se dedicaban a convertir la existencia de Hotaru en un verdadero infierno. La habían apodado Cenicienta, debido a las horas que la chica debía pasar frente al fogón azuzando el fuego que calentase el cada vez más deteriorado caserón de su padre.

Seis años habían trascurrido y Lady Beryl se habría encargado de despilfarrar la fortuna de su difunto marido teniendo que despedir al personal y confiando en que arreglando buenos matrimonios para sus dos odiosas hijas su suerte cambiaría. Por tanto, para nadie era extraño el que la mujer tuviese en aquellas condiciones a su Cenicienta.

Por momentos parecía que la inocente muchacha había olvidado su verdadero nombre después de responder durante tantos años a aquel mote despectivo de sus hermanastras. Aun con todo, la belleza de Hotaru se había visto incrementada convirtiéndola en una doncella de 17 años con suaves curvas, piel de porcelana y cabellos más negros que la noche. Su dulzura y bondad lograban arrancar la simpatía de los pocos campesinos que servían cerca del lugar y de los muchos animales que la jovencita había adoptado a escondidas como única escapatoria a su realidad.

Cierto día, mientras Hotaru realizaba las extenuantes labores domésticas, un emisario de Palacio irrumpió con su caballo a la entrada de la casona desde donde la chica lavaba escalón por escalón.

—¡Moza! —gritó el hombre antes de descender del caballo.

Hotaru levantó sus violetas hasta aquel caballero, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por el trabajo y las hebras negras que rebeldes escapaban de la mantilla que la chica llevaba en la cabeza completaban el hermoso cuadro que era el rostro de aquella jovencita.

—¡Di-disculpe, señorita! —corrigió el emisario al apreciarla tan bella como para ser una simple criada.

—¡Buenos días, buen hombre! ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Muy amable. He venido a traer esta invitación de Palacio, es mandato del Rey Diamante VI que todas las jóvenes en edad casadera asistan al Gran Baile que se efectuará el día de mañana en honor de su hijo, el Príncipe Helios, quien recién ha regresado del campo de batalla en donde defendió con valentía a nuestro amado Reino de los intrusos del Norte.

—El Príncipe Helios —susurró Hotaru mientras tomaba el bello pergamino enlazado por una delicada cinta de terciopelo dorado.

Hotaru había oído hablar tanto de aquel joven Príncipe, sobre todo de boca de sus hermanastras quienes juraban haberlo conocido cuando su madre era supuestamente una asidua invitada de la Corte Real.

—¡Es maravilloso! —chillaba Rini mientras enroscaba más y más su cabello—. Sus ojos son como el sol mismo y su cabello del color de la plata más fina.

—Y qué me dices de su porte, tan gallardo enfundado en su traje del más alto rango militar —agregaba Para.

—¿En verdad es tan guapo como cuentan? —se había atrevido a preguntar en alguna ocasión una inocente Hotaru.

—¡A ti quién te invitó a abrir la boca, Cenicienta! —reconvino Rini con fastidio—. Deja de estar pensando en Helios, que jamás se fijaría en una mugrosa como tú, ¡y mejor ve a hacerle el dobladillo a mi vestido nuevo!

Con esas palabras clavadas, Hotaru recibió la invitación y entrando a la casa decidió que no permitiría que los comentarios mal intencionados de Rini y Para la hiciesen desistir de sus ganas de apreciar, aunque fuese de lejos, al Príncipe Helios.

Eran apenas las nueve la mañana y aunque ella ya estaba en labores desde antes de que el sol despuntara, muy posiblemente su madrastra y hermanastras seguirían roncando como era su costumbre. Así, con unos minutos a favor, Hotaru fue hasta el desván que para entonces era su recámara para buscar el único tesoro que conservaba. Un precioso vestido de su difunta madre.

A pesar de encontrarse un poco percudido por los años y el polvo que guardaba aquella buhardilla, y que el modelo ya estaba algo pasado de moda; el vestido de la madre de Hotaru conservaba su belleza simple y elegante como solía ser ella.

La pelinegra tomó entre sus brazos aquella exquisita pieza de seda y bordado brocado sobre su pecho imaginando cómo sería estar por primera vez en un baile. A sus 17 años las tiernas ilusiones del amor comenzaban a crecer dentro de ella, y tal vez en algún lugar del fondo de su alma, Hotaru anhelaba conocer en aquella fiesta a algún buen muchacho que la salvase de la vida triste que llevaba.

—¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta! —comenzaron a parlotear las tres brujas que tenía por familia.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió la pobre chica metiendo de nueva cuenta el vestido no sin antes prometerle que por la noche le daría una pequeña renovación para hacerlo lucir nuevamente espectacular.

A la noche y cumpliendo su promesa, Hotaru se dio a la tarea de componer los hilos sueltos, las cuentas bordadas mal acomodadas más uno que otro lazo que agregó gracias a los retazos que le quedaban de los constantes arreglos a los vestidos de sus hermanastras. Al día siguiente, la chica ya con algo decente que ponerse le anunciaría a Lady Beryl que todas habían sido invitadas por el mismísimo Rey Diamante.

—Buenos días, mi Lady —musitó Hotaru mientras entraba a los aposentos de su cruel madrastra en donde ya se encontraban arrellanadas Rini y Para—. Ha… ha venido un emisario de Palacio a traernos esto.

Lady Beryl sin contestar a ningún saludo, extendió la mano para recibir el papel enrollado.

—¡Una invitación de Palacio! —aulló la mujer poniéndose de pie casi de un salto.

Rini y Para le hicieron segunda, peleándose entre ellas para ver de cerca aquella bendita invitación.

Lady Beryl alejó los manoteos de sus hijas y leyó aquellas líneas con fuego en la mirada, era su oportunidad de oro para poder introducirlas en aquellos círculos exclusivos de la realeza. Para nadie era ajena la urgente necesidad del Rey Diamante VI de hacer que su único hijo varón contrajese nupcias y le dejase un heredero antes de que él falleciera. Era también muy probable que ese baile tuviese como objetivo encontrarle una buena esposa al Príncipe Helios. Debido a los constantes conflictos que el Reino habría tenido que sufrir a manos del Rey Rubeus, cualquier tipo de compromiso arreglado con alguna de las Princesas herederas del Norte estaba más que descartado y Lady Beryl lo sabía muy bien.

—Entonces… estamos invitadas —se atrevió a decir Hotaru.

—¿Invitadas? Me parecen demasiadas personas, Cenicienta —bufó Para con su característica risita burlona.

—Pe-pero… ahí dice que todas las jóvenes en edad casadera están invitadas.

—Cenicienta tiene razón —zanjó con ironía Lady Beryl—. Pero querida, no pensaras que puedes presentarte en Palacio con semejante atuendo.

Hotaru volteó a ver su sencillo y remendado vestido, pero luego de algunos segundos levantó la cabeza decidida, ellas no lo sabían, pero el vestido de su madre había quedado precioso y en él, ella lucía casi tan bella como lo había hecho la mujer en vida.

—Tengo que ponerme, y estaré lista —respondió con firmeza ante la mirada incrédula de sus hermanastras.

—Bien, en ese caso podrás ir… claro, si es que terminas con tus deberes.

Y así, con la malicia que habitaba en el corazón de Lady Beryl, le fueron delegadas a Hotaru las tareas más impensables para una sola muchacha. De pronto, parecía que era esencial que estuviera remachado el techo del granero, la vajilla de porcelana pulida y la hierba del jardín trasero cortada. Hotaru no reparó ni chistó en ninguna de las locuras que se le ocurrían a su madrastra o hermanastras, pues su aliciente era que ella estaría lista al final del día.

El carruaje llegó puntual a la mansión de Sir Endymion, dos emperifolladas jóvenes estaban ya en el recibidor esperando ansiosas a su madre.

Los vestidos de Rini y Para eran por demás ridículos, repletos de listones ribeteados, escarolas y tonos chillones. Gracias a eso, cuando la delicada figura de Hotaru emergió al pie de las escalinatas los intentos de las otras por verse un poco agraciadas habían quedado completamente eclipsados.

Hotaru parecía un ángel ataviada en aquel delicado vestido de seda y organdí color marfil. Lady Beryl que ya estaba también al pie de las escaleras vio a su hijastra con profundo odio y envidia ante la belleza nata de la muchachita.

—Veo que estuviste lista a tiempo —masculló barriendo de arriba abajo a la chiquilla.

—Sí, sí, estoy lista.

—Pero, ¡mamá! —berrearon Para y Rini sumamente molestas.

—¡Basta, niñas! —advirtió la Lady—. Teníamos un trato y Cenicienta cumplió, aunque… creo que se quiso pasar de lista, ¿no lo crees querida, Rini?

—¿A qué te refieres, madre? —inquirió con fastidio la pelirrosa.

—Acaso, ¿no es ese un listón del vestido que te compré para la misa de los domingos? —preguntó con ironía la madrastra de Hotaru.

—¡No, ese listón está muy corriente! —apresuró a responder Rini, sin embargo, sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los de su madre entendiendo de qué iban sus palabras—. Aunque… pensándolo mejor ese otro listón sí es de uno de mis vestidos, ¡devuélvelo, ladrona!

—¡No! Esto no es…

Pero antes de que Hotaru diera cualquier explicación, Rini y Para se abalanzaron sobre la pobre arrancando del vestido cualquier adorno que encontraron a su paso. Con el llanto ahogándose en su garganta, Hotaru les suplicaba que no rompiesen más el vestido de su madre, pero las dos malvadas no escucharon razones hasta ver convertido en añicos la valiosa vestimenta.

—¡Niñas, es hora de irnos! —ordenó Lady Beryl con una sonrisa de satisfacción cubriendo su rostro.

Las tres mujeres se apresuraron a la salida triunfantes, mientras, Hotaru se quedó perpleja en las escaleras con el vestido y el corazón hechos trizas.

Llorando, la joven huyó hasta el jardín trasero, y en la banca más alejada en donde de niña solía platicar con su padre, descargó todas las frustraciones que había sufrido por años. Cada lágrima que resbalaba por las mejillas pálidas de Hotaru, era un recordatorio de la maldad del mundo.

—Mamá, papá —sollozaba—. ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? ¡Ya no quiero vivir si es sólo para esto!

—¡Pero qué tonterías dices, pequeña! ¡Si tienes toda una vida por delante!

Hotaru se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, completamente asustada por la visión de una hermosa mujer rubia frente a ella.

En la casa no había sirvientes, ¿de dónde había salido entonces aquella extraña mujer?

—¡Vamos, chica! No me veas como si fuese un fantasma, voy a pensar que me estoy poniendo fea —dijo la rubia sentándose.

Su dorada melena iba atada con un simpático lazo rojo, y su ropa asemejaba las antiguas togas de Merlín.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —preguntó quedamente Hotaru.

—Pues… digamos que soy algo así como un hada, un ente mágico, todo menos una bruja, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro.

Los brillantes ojos cárdenos de Hotaru fueron tallados una y otra vez no terminando de comprender a la mujer que tenía enfrente, tal vez de tanto dolor se habría quedado loca.

—¡No me veas así, Hotaru! Si he venido aquí es para ayudarte.

—Sa-sabes como me llamo… —balbuceó retrocediendo dos pasos.

—Pues claro que lo sé, si yo misma se lo susurré a tus padres cuando te vieron nacer. Eres una bella luciérnaga como tu nombre, recuerda que es en la oscuridad cuando más brillas.

—Luciérnaga —susurró llevándose las manos al pecho.

Cuántos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente con aquel mote que su madre le había instaurado desde que tenía uso de razón. Hotaru había sido una brillante luciérnaga, pero ahora con amargura reconocía que de aquel brillo no quedaba nada, Cenicienta era su nuevo apodo, le habían hecho cambiar el dorado por el gris.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —indicó con premura la rubia haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos melancólicos de la chica—. Tienes un baile que disfrutar.

—No puedo ir al baile, mi madrastra ha…

—¡Tu madrastra nada! Ya te he dicho que por eso estoy aquí. ¡Vamos cariño, quita esa carita y ponte feliz! Recuerda que no hay mal que no llegue a viejo —profirió con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que así no va el dicho, pero es que yo…

—Ah, ¿no va así? —rio con soltura ante su imposibilidad para recordar refranes—. ¡Anda, luego hacemos correcciones!, tenemos el tiempo encima; ¡el baile ya va a comenzar!

Exquisitos candelabros del más fino cristal cortado, banderillas y estandartes decoraban el Palacio dispuesto con sus mejores galas para recibir a las miles de señoritas que se darían cita en aquel lugar para intentar ser agradables a los ojos del Rey.

—Padre, puedo entrar —preguntó un joven alto y delgado.

—Adelante, hijo mío.

Diamante VI y el Príncipe Helios compartían el mismo tono de cabello y los rasgos altivamente marcados, no así el temperamento. Helios habría querido, por ejemplo, arreglar el conflicto con sus vecinos del Norte usando la diplomacia que le había aprendido a su madre, sin embargo, era el fuego que conducía las decisiones de su padre lo que lo había obligado a recurrir a las armas para proteger a su amado reino. Desde aquella absurda guerra, el Rey habría estado obsesionado con ver casado a su primogénito; consciente de que el tiempo de cederle el trono estaba cada día más cercano.

Helios jamás había estado de acuerdo, él consideraba que aún era muy joven y que le faltaba mundo por recorrer, aunque tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que le diesen la oportunidad de "escoger" entre varias candidatas a diferencia de un matrimonio arreglado desde la niñez le llamaba bastante la atención.

—El baile ya va a comenzar, ¡¿qué haces todavía en esas fachas?! —preguntó con molestia el Rey a su hijo.

—Estaré listo en un momento, sólo quería dejar claro algo antes de empezar con este circo.

—¿Circo? ¡Más respeto Helios, recuerda quién soy!

—Lo sé, sé que eres el Rey, pero que también sé que eres el hombre que se casó por amor con mi bella madre que los Dioses guarden en Santa Gloria.

Diamante bajó la mirada para que su hijo no notase lo mucho que le dolía todavía el ya no tener a su amada Serenity con él.

—¿De qué va esto, Helios?

—De que quiero que me permitas escoger a mí a alguna buena mujer, en caso claro, de encontrarla esta noche, de no ser así, de no sentir que mi pecho se agita bajo una mirada femenina me permitirás partir al Mediterráneo como te lo he pedido tantas veces.

—¡Helios!

—Por favor padre, dale la dicha a tu único hijo varón de probar las mieles del amor verdadero y, sobre todo, entiende que de encontrar a alguien especial esta noche, no será para casarme de inmediato, sino para iniciar la corte y conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que más que la primera impresión de unos bellos ojos es un corazón noble el que busco habite en el pecho de mi futura esposa.

Ante aquellas palabras Diamante no pudo hacer nada, era como si viera a su Serena como solía llamarle de cariño hablándole con la misma bondad y determinación que ahora poseía su hijo.

—¿Acaso puedo negarme a los deseos que tu madre te inculcó desde pequeño? —musitó el Rey con nostalgia.

—Gracias padre, y ahora si me lo permites, tengo que alistarme.

Diamante se limitó a darle un asentimiento de cabeza para indicarle que podía retirarse.

La suave sonoridad de la música renacentista comenzaba a inundar los ecos del gran salón. El efecto contrapuntista de la notas mezcladas entre sí invitaba al baile y al amor.

Una gran fila se suscitaba en las escalinatas principales en donde cada joven era anunciada con fastuosa presunción a petición de los padres que luchaban por hacer destacar a sus flores más que a las demás. Helios se dedicaba a hacer reverencia tras reverencia harto en cierta forma del desfile de vanidad que sus ojos ámbar tenían que soportar.

El salón comenzaba a inundarse de chicas bellísimas con finas sedas cubriendo sus lechosos hombros y lazos de guipur francés recogiendo en graciosos rodetes sus cabellos, y de otras menos afortunadas como las dos torpes mujeres que tenía enfrente Helios dando un espectáculo de mal gusto y escaso sentido de la moda ante la mirada recriminatoria de la dura mujer que las acompañaba.

Helios iba de un lado a otro, disculpándose cada que podía de no aceptar los galanteos descarados de las doncellas ni las invitaciones a abrir por fin el baile. Siendo los Condes y Barones que también colmaban la sala los encargados de socorrer al Príncipe de la horda de jóvenes empecinadas en obtener su beneplácito.

Diamante observaba con ojos adustos lo complicado y exigente que era su testarudo hijo, hasta un ciego podía ver que había entre tanto encaje más de diez mujeres dignas de las mejores sonatas y las flores más bellas.

De pronto, entre los velos que separaban las pesadas cortinas de Jacquard que rodeaban el salón de baile, al Príncipe le pareció ver brillar un pequeño cuerpo casi celeste a sus ojos.

Aquella extraña criatura parecía encubrirse entre los cortinajes escondiendo del resto la magnificencia de su ser como si el mundo no estuviese preparado para semejante belleza.

Sin apartar los ojos de aquella visión de tul tornasolado y negros cabellos, El Príncipe cruzó media pista hasta llegar a escasos metros de la mujer que sonrojada pretendía pasar desapercibida.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿acaso busca a alguien? —preguntó Helios con cortesía para romper el hielo y tal vez indagar si la chica estaba ahí por alguien más.

Sonrojada hasta la médula, Hotaru quedó pasmada ante la vista de aquel gallardo joven. Sus ojos repararon con rápida y desconocida habilidad en los destellos dorados que arrancaban chispas de la mirada color sol, en los cabellos plata que ondeaban delicados curveándose sobre la frente blanquísima y en la ensanchada espalda que iba adornada con una exquisita capa blanca acompañando el pulcrísimo jubón bordado en intrincadas líneas plateadas.

—Yo… no, sólo estoy observando.

Su mente traviesa le hizo pensar que tal vez aquel hermoso chico era el mismísimo Helios, a juzgar por las coincidencias con las descripciones de Rini que ahora le parecían tan pobres, pero cuando el joven le extendió la mano para invitarla a bailar, Hotaru supo que no podía tratarse del Príncipe, porque alguien como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

Animada al pensar que aquel muchacho era por demás sencillo y buen mozo, Hotaru aceptó trémula la invitación sin saber que el joven Príncipe la consideraba ya una de las creaciones más bellas jamás vistas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Girando con ella en brazos, Helios podía jurar que sus pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo. Aquello parecía un embrujo. Qué sedosos le parecían sus cabellos brillando a la luz de los candelabros, y qué negros y contrastantes ante la cremosidad de su piel de porcelana. Los ojos eran otro punto para volverse loco, enigmáticos, bellos y hasta melancólicos; las violetas que florecían bajo una espesa hilera de pestañas negras eran perturbadoramente encantadores y Helios se preguntó si acaso también el corazón lo tenía adornado de aquella manera.

—Sabes, los bailes me abruman, ¿te molestaría dar un paseo conmigo? —inquirió deseoso de que la chica aceptara platicar.

Hotaru, tímida como era, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y del guante salió en su compañía hasta uno de los jardines.

La noche era calurosa como cualquier día de mayo, pero más allá de la tibieza normal de la brisa veraniega, Hotaru sentía que era el cálido toque del agarre del misterioso muchacho el que le abochornaba los sentidos.

Pensaba que esa suerte de encontrarlo quizás era la estela dejada por la magia vivida minutos antes gracias a su hada madrina.

A pesar de que las notas de los laúdes sonaban lejanas, Helios la invitó a danzar una vez más.

—Creí que habías dicho que te abrumaban los bailes —murmuró Hotaru girando y uniendo apenas sus manos con las del muchacho.

—Quise decir que me abruman las personas. A veces entre tanto barullo es imposible escuchar con el corazón.

—"Escuchar con el corazón" —citó—. La mayoría sólo atiende a lo que los oídos le dictan.

—Eso es porque no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para usar más que el sentido impuesto. Apuesto a que tú sabes escuchar con el corazón.

—¿Lo-lo crees?

—Por supuesto, es más, hagamos una prueba.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo íntimo de su toque, Helios buscó la suave mano de la chica para llevarla hasta el centro de su jubón ahí en donde los maestres decían estaba ubicado el corazón.

—Dime, ¿lo sientes?

Los latidos del joven se sentían acompasados, casi sincronizados con la melodía de fondo, y a pesar de no tener la oreja pegada a su pecho Hotaru pudo escuchar claramente los bombeos del corazón del muchacho.

Aquella palpitación le dijo que el poseedor de este era valiente, pero también justo y hasta tierno en sus modos. Hotaru se sintió envuelta en un afecto que ya había experimentado. Sí, los sonidos de Helios le recordaban tanto a los de su padre.

—Es un sonido muy bello —dijo retirando con un poco de pena la mano.

—Y bien, ¿qué escuchaste?

—Escuché a un hombre fuerte, valeroso y bueno.

Los labios de Helios se curvearon en una sonrisa disimulada.

—Interesante deducción, ojalá sea cierta. Por cierto, ¿qué te trajo a este baile? No me parece haberte visto antes por la Corte.

—No, vine aquí porque quería sentirme yo de nuevo, y tuve la fortuna de recibir un poco de ayuda divina.

—¿Divina?

—No, no me hagas caso — tartamudeó ante la torpeza de sus palabras.

Helios quiso haber indagado más de aquella joven tan misteriosa, si acaso tener al menos su nombre, pero cuando las campanas de la torre principal comenzaron a sonar, la chica había palidecido repentinamente para después escapar como gacela en el monte.

—¡Espera! —gritaba Helios intentado detenerla escaleras abajo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —alcanzó a responder Hotaru mientras subía presurosa al hermoso carruaje blanco que ya la esperaba al pie de la escalinata.

—Al menos dime tu nombre

—¡Luciérnaga! —habría contestado ella antes de perderse en el camino.

Cuando las doce campanadas se dejaron de escuchar, una haraposa y feliz Hotaru quedó al pie del Camino Real con sólo un recuerdo sobre su pie izquierdo, mientras no muy lejos sin saber que la chica había huido por el término de la magia, otro joven contemplaba pesaroso el camino por donde ella había escapado.

Derrotado, el Príncipe devolvió sus pasos tropezando en un escalón con una delicada y pequeña zapatilla de cristal.

—La ha olvidado, mi Luciérnaga ha olvidado el zapato —suspiró—. ¡Oh, madre! ¿Será que al menos está es una oportunidad de volverla a ver?

Diamante que había estado algo distante del palco desde el cual observaba la acción, encolerizó cuando vio a la mayoría de las mujeres sentadas y visiblemente molestas por la inexistente presencia de su hijo.

Poco le faltó para llegar abajo cuando Helios estuvo en su presencia.

—¡¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?! —farfulló molesto.

—Descubriendo la belleza del corazón —respondió Helios con un brillo en la mirada.

—Helios… dime hijo, ¿quién es ella?

—Una luciérnaga… muy veloz, por cierto.

—¡Vamos chico!, no estoy para tus bromas, ¿en dónde está?

—Se ha marchado —respondió cabizbajo.

—¡La dejaste marchar! Bueno, pero al menos sabes de dónde viene, ¿quiénes son sus padres?

—Siento mucho decepcionarte padre, pero de la chica no sé más que es la mujer más bella que jamás hubiese visto y que sus pies son del tamaño de mi palma —dijo al tiempo que exponía a los ojos del Rey la hermosa zapatilla de cristal.

—Al menos es algo… al menos es algo —repitió el Rey palmeando a su hijo.

Pronto se corrió la voz de que en el Palacio una misteriosa joven había robado por completo el corazón del Príncipe Helios y que no sólo eso, el joven la buscaba con desespero siendo el mismo el que tocaba puerta por puerta cada casa del Reino en busca de la mirada afable de la que supuestamente se había enamorado.

A pesar de los cuchicheos por todo la ciudad, Hotaru se hallaba ajena a aquellos diretes, siempre absorta en sus deberes duplicados gracias al mal humor que se cargaba Lady Beryl al haber fracasado en su cometido de emparentar a sus hijas con alguien decente. Hotaru desconocía que era buscada por el Príncipe que aparecía en sus sueños desde aquella noche.

Tantos toquidos de puerta en puerta, tantas horas bajo el rayo inclemente de mayo y tan poca comida le valieron a Helios el resfriado de su vida. Bien se sabe que aquellos que gozan de una salud fuerte cuando al fin caen vencidos por la enfermedad lo hacen en serio.

Molesto ante las órdenes médicas de no salir en al menos tres días de la cama y sabiendo que le faltaba un tercio del Reino por recorrer, Helios no tuvo más opción que aceptar la oferta de su padre en donde le proponía enviar a alguien de confianza junto con la zapatilla de cristal a los hogares faltantes. Sólo quien pudiese quedar justa de la medida sería llevada a Palacio ante los ojos del Príncipe, lo cual reduciría considerablemente el número de supuestas luciérnagas que el joven buscaba con tanto esmero.

Y así fue como al fin el emisario real tocó a la puerta de la casa de Hotaru. La muchacha abrió pronta ante el llamado sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver su otra zapatilla sobre un enorme almohadón que cargaba con solemnidad un lacayo.

—Buen día, busco a todas las jovencitas en edad casadera de esta casa, señorita. Es orden del Rey Diamante VI que les sea medida esta exquisita zapatilla lo antes posible.

—Di-disculpe señor, pero ¿de dónde ha obtenido usted esto? —preguntó señalando hacia el diminuto calzado.

—Ha sido la única prenda que el Príncipe Helios pudo conservar de la jovencita que busca.

—¡¿Ha dicho Príncipe Helios?!

Hotaru palideció y sin dar crédito a lo que el hombre le decía lo dejó pasar sin decirle todavía que ella era la mujer que tanto estaban buscando.

Pero cómo hacerle creer a aquel elegante señor que era ella la dueña cuando su cara tiznada y su vestimenta remendada gritaban a los cuatro vientos la imposibilidad del hecho. Fue entonces, que Hotaru decidió que no había mejor prueba que mostrar el par de la pequeña zapatilla.

—Pase por favor, enseguida bajo.

Lady Beryl que ya había escuchado al hombre, se dispuso a seguir a Hotaru segura de que su hijastra se tenía algo entre manos. Para, que también estaba cerca era la segunda siguiendo a su hermanastra.

Un grito ahogado se atoró en la garganta de Beryl al ver a la muchacha sacar de una cajita la brillante zapatilla y con profundo rencor cerró de un portazo el desván dejando a Hotaru imposibilitada para salir.

—¡Señora, déjeme salir, por favor! —rogaba Hotaru al darse cuenta de la canallada.

—Ni lo sueñes mocosa entrometida, Helios jamás sabrá la verdad —vociferó Lady Beryl, y echando llave se alejó de la puerta ante la mirada extrañada de su hija detrás de un pilar.

—Disculpe la tardanza buen hombre, mi criada está algo mal de sus facultades y apenas nos ha avisado que usted estaba de visita —se excusó la dama mientras se dirigía al emisario que seguía de pie en el recibidor.

—¡Rini, Para! ¡Bajen ya mismo! —ordenó luego de que el hombre aceptara quedarse.

Para dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su madre y el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies alertó a Hotaru de que había alguien cerca.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Por favor ayúdeme, por favor —suplicó la muchacha.

Para lo dudó unos segundos, sus ojos celestes se movían con nerviosismo mientras su madre seguía gritando su nombre.

Rini que ya se encontraba con los visitantes; emocionada se había colocado en el diván para ser la primera en probarse la famosa zapatilla.

Un esfuerzo, dos esfuerzos y los enormes pies de la primogénita de Lady Beryl estuvieron a punto de hacer tronar el delicado calzado.

—¡Es que no me lo está probando bien! —bufó con voz acusadora hacia el lacayo que ya sudaba por el trajín.

—Intente una vez más, por favor —imploró Lady Beryl mientras molesta seguía llamando a Para.

Hotaru que había dejado de escuchar ruidos perdió toda esperanza de salir de ahí al paso de los minutos, cuando de pronto, el cerrojo dando vuelta la hizo incorporarse como resorte. Ahí, con la mano temblorosa sobre la llave estaba su hermanastra.

—Para…

—Ceni… Hotaru —corrigió—. Entonces es cierto que eras tú la que estuvo con él —dijo al tiempo que sus ojos azules se clavaban en la zapatilla que su hermanastra tenía en la mano derecha.

—Sí, he sido yo…

La chica soltó una media risita.

—Mi madre va a matarme, pero… creo que, aunque te encierren en la última torre del castillo más lejano, Helios haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarte.

Para había quedado conmovida por la búsqueda del muchacho, desde el baile suspiraba por un amor como el que Helios le profesaba a su misteriosa dama. Ella estaba segura de que el hombre de su vida la aguardaba y que el destino tarde o temprano lo pondría en su camino. Quién era ella entonces para interponerse en la felicidad de alguien más si al igual que la de ella también era anhelada.

—Anda, no me veas como tonta, baja ya mismo que seguro el emisario real está por marcharse.

Hotaru con lágrimas en los ojos, se limitó a darle un inesperado beso en la mejilla para después emprender la carrera hacia la sala.

—¡Espere! ¡Espere un momento, por favor! —gritaba la chica al hombre que ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la mansión.

—¡Cenicienta! —chilló Rini—. Mamá, ¡¿qué hace la mugrosa esa refiriéndose así a este honorable señor?!

—Señorita, ¡cuide sus palabras! —advirtió Lord Andrew que observando la belleza de Hotaru entrevió que habían querido mantenerla al margen de la prueba.

—Dime linda, ¿quieres probarte la zapatilla?

—No será necesario señor.

—¿No? —inquirió confundido.

—No, porque yo tengo el par —dijo al fin mientras sacaba de la bolsita de su delantal la exquisita pieza tallada en cristal.

Está de más el mencionar la rabieta que se quedaron haciendo Lady Beryl y Rini ante la mirada cómplice de Para que en silencio disfrutaba de la molestia de su madre y hermana.

Hotaru se sentía en un sueño a bordo del carruaje real, incapaz de notar sus inapropiadas ropas, sólo era consciente de la emoción depositada en sus ojos amatistas.

—¡Luciérnaga! —gritó el Príncipe al verla de espaldas.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta sonrojada. Helios pudo apreciarla y la encontró más bella de lo que recordaba. A pesar de que sus mejillas estaban empolvadas y su vestido no era aquel elegante y sofisticado pedazo de tela que llevase la noche del baile, eran las profundas lagunas violáceas de los ojos de Hotaru en donde Helios deseaba ahogarse los que le hicieron temblar las piernas.

—Yo… pensé que jamás iba a encontrarte —musitó el Príncipe con la cara encendida.

—Y yo jamás me imaginé que esa noche había hablado con el heredero al trono.

—¿De verdad no lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía.

El corazón de Helios palpitó con fuerza, la chica no sólo era bonita, también era desinteresada.

—Me permitirías entonces saber tu nombre, el real claro.

—Hotaru…

—Hotaru —susurró—. ¿Serías tan amable de concederme el honor de un paseo por el Palacio? —pidió mientras se inclinaba en caballerosa reverencia.

—Pe-pero ¿así…? —preguntó la chica llevándose las manos al delantal.

—Mi querida luciérnaga, olvidé decirte que hay personas que además de escuchar también vemos con el corazón.

FIN.

* * *

Nota de autor: Para* es Para Para del cuarteto amazonas. :)

Mis conejitos, qué bonita dinámica se nos ha ocurrido, o ustedes ¿qué opinan?

Mi primer HotaruxHelios, una pareja que vengo amando desde meses pero que no había podido explotar y aquí vi la ocasión perfecta, háganme saber qué les ha parecido la pareja y si desean más de ellos.

Una mezcla extraña de personajes, que en lo personal me ha agradado bastante. No lo menciono, pero la madre de Hotaru es probablemente Setsuna, o Ami, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Una acotación que me faltó. Cambié un poco lo de la zapatilla porque me pareció absurdo que en el cuento el Príncipe confiara en un zapato para encontrarla, si realmente estaba enamorado él haría lo imposible por encontrarla, por eso en mi versión Helios va de casa en casa buscando a su luciérnaga. :)

¡Feliz día del niño, aquí el regalo de su amiga Andrea Tsukino!

Un beso grande, un abrazo aun mayor.

 **WRITE LIKE A MAGICAL GIRL!**


End file.
